Teapot Tower
on | released = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Story Tiffi sees Princess Rapunzel combing her messy marshmallow hair. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, colour bombs can be found on conveyor belts at the start of a level for the first time in level 1136. Levels This is one of the earliest hard episodes and it’s near impossible to make it through without failing a lot of times, with a mean of 5.53. It has seven hard - very hard levels: , , , , , and , and one extremely hard level: . As a result, this episode is MUCH, much harder than the previous episode, Raspberry Races. Gallery Story= Background_EP77.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1131 Reality.png|Level 1131 - |link=Level 1131 Level 1132 Reality.png|Level 1132 - |link=Level 1132 Level 1133 Reality.png|Level 1133 - |link=Level 1133 Level 1134 Reality.png|Level 1134 - |link=Level 1134 Level 1135 Reality.png|Level 1135 - |link=Level 1135 Level 1136 Reality.png|Level 1136 - |link=Level 1136 Level 1137 Reality.png|Level 1137 - |link=Level 1137 Level 1138 Reality.png|Level 1138 - |link=Level 1138 Level 1139 Reality.png|Level 1139 - |link=Level 1139 Level 1140 Reality.png|Level 1140 - |link=Level 1140 Level 1141 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1141 - |link=Level 1141 Level 1142 Reality.png|Level 1142 - |link=Level 1142 Level 1143 Reality.png|Level 1143 - |link=Level 1143 Level 1144 Reality.png|Level 1144 - |link=Level 1144 Level 1145 Reality.png|Level 1145 - |link=Level 1145 |-| Champion title= Groovy Groomer.png|Champion title|link=Groovy Groomer Episode 77 Completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 77 completed on Mobile |-| Icon= Teapottower.png|Episode icon Trivia *If you look at the background closely, Odus is behind the tree at the left. *This is the fourteenth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the sixth episode that is based on one of the fairy tales, Rapunzel. The first fairy tale based episode is Gingerbread Glade, which is based on Hansel and Gretel, the second is Candy Clouds, which is based on Jack and the Beanstalk, the third is Biscuit Bungalow, which is based on Three Little Pigs, the fourth is Glazed Grove, which is based on The Frog Prince, and the fifth is Pastry Palace, which is based on Princess and the Pea. *This episode shares the word 'Tower' with Licorice Tower and Toffee Tower, therefore being the third episode to contain the word Tower. Also, it is exactly 50 episodes since Licorice Tower (the first episode that used a word from this episode). **Other than that, it also shares that word with Tricky Tower. *There are no regular 6-coloured levels in this episode. **Level 1141 however, is another "5.5-colour level" as it requires yellow candies on a 5-coloured board. **As such, this is the third episode in a row to have at least one "5.5 colour level". *This episode breaks the trend of having no UFOs. *Every level except for levels 1131, 1132 (mobile), 1135, 1137, and 1145, are really hard to earn 3 stars. *Like Sweet Surprise, this episode has a hard opener. *This episode, like Tasty Treasury, almost resembles Truffle Terrace because both have green pathway colours and banners with cream-white letters. Also, the episode's difficulty is similar to the difficulty of Truffle Terrace and both words in both episodes start with "T". Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Sole appearances Category:Drink-related episodes Category:Woodland-themed episodes